something more!
by writergirl101
Summary: read to find  out... its a traylor


Chapter 1

**I told you guys I was starting a new story so here it is. Just to let you know this one is the complete opposite of the other one**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Sixteen years. That's how long I've know him; that's how we have lived next door to each other; that's how long i've been in love with him. He's my best friend and I'm completely in love with him no matter how clueless about it he is. I don't know what it is but I can't help myself but love I mean he's like a GOD. I watched the little clumsy boy turn into one of the hottest people to grace my world. I don't know what it was maybe it was that amazing body that he would always show off when practicing basketball in my backyard. Or maybe it was that smile that he would flash me whenever we said goodnight from our bedroom windows.(there rooms are right next to each other.) But maybe it was those eye those electric blue eyes that would make me melt just looking him. They would glisten in the sun as we watched the sunset at the beach. And turn dark blue whenever he was upset or ranging with angry. it was only once when I saw those blue eyes turn soft and vulnerable. We shared our first kiss that night. It had been a week after his mom died and he was being so distant. We hadn't spoken in days and I was starting to feel as if I was losing my best friend. At the time we were only 13 but it didn't matter I knew I was pretty sure I was in love with him even then. I was asleep in my room and I heard knocking at my window. I looked down and saw those blue eyes staring up at me filled with tears. We stared at each other for a while until I a signal for him to go to the front. I snuck downstairs in open door and led him up to my room. Silence fell upon us as I locked my door when I turned around he was sitting on my bed looking at his hands. I slowly made my way over to him and put my arms around him. He soon broke down and begins to cry and sob and beg for his mom to come back and all I could do was hold him in my arms. We sat there is silence as I listen to him cry on my shoulder; in my arms; on my chest. When he calmed down he looked at me, I brushed away a few stray tears and smiled at him. We looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment and soon found the space between us getting smaller closed my eyes and soon felt his soft lips on mine. When we pulled apart I heard him whisper "thank you" before he leaned in and kissed me again. In that moment I had realized it was him I was in love with. I only hoped it would last forever. We ended up spending the entire night cuddled up on my bed talking until sleep took over the both of us. The next morning it had been as if nothing had happen. Neither of us said anything and we acted as if that kiss never happened. That was 3yrs ago and we still haven't spoken of that night. It didn't damage of relationship or it just left me questioning what happened that night. I was sure of one thing after that night though, that was the night that I realized that I was completely and uncontrollably in love with my best friend Troy Bolton.

Well like I mentioned before that was three years ago. Troy and I are now both 16 and juniors at east high. Our friendship is probably stronger than ever now which was a shock because we hang out with totally different people. He's a basketball star and I just I'm just a brainiac but that didn't stop us from being friends. Us being friends made people see that its okay to step out of the cliques because you could have a lot in common with the people you don't normally hang out with. Everything was good and as close as me and troy were I never gained enough courage to tell him how I felt. With that started the train of girlfriends I had to deal with. They were all different one kinds and I hated them all. None of them were good enough for troy and I knew it from the start I just had to wait for him to figure it out. I hated them all until Gabriella came into the picture. She wasn't like those other girls. Smart, beautiful and actually had a personality and it was hard not to like her. She and troy had started dating our sophomore. They were officially today together for 1yr 3months not that anyone was counting…but me. In the end I was happy that troy was happy if he couldn't be with me I would rather he be with Gabriella than some Barbie.

Other than troy there was one other person who I considered my best friend… Sharpay Evans. She was cool and I had only met her freshmen year but we instantly hit it off. I was able to tell her things I couldn't tell troy and I was able to share with her the fact that I was in love with troy. Which later on I regretted because she would always make little remarks about me and troy, but he never got it. Sharpay was pretty great and I was glad I had her, and for now I was glad I still had troy in my life. I just wasn't sure how long I could keep my mouth shut.

_**And so the story begins**_

It was lunch time and troy was making his way to lunch when he spotted his best friend sitting in the library by the tutor section with Sharpay and Chad. Taylor sat there reading a book as she ignored the current make out session going on between Sharpay and chad. Troy smiled and decided to go in and say hi since they hadn't spoken in almost weeks since they came back from Christmas break. This at the moment didn't seem weird.

"Hey cupcake." Troy said as he walked to his best friend. He sat down next to her and kissed on my cheek as she whispered a simple "hello."

"Why so quite." Troy questioned.

"It's nothing troy just forget it." She said not taking her eyes off the book. Troy was a little taken back at her words. He then decided to take the book from Taylor in order to get her attention. When he grabbed it he was unsuccessful because Taylor had a pretty tight grasp on it.

"Let go." she said through clenched teeth. Troy smiled at her actions and then decided to do the same.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." He said mimicking her.

"Troy please let go I don't want to spend my lunch arguing with you over a book." She said as she let of a deep sigh.

"Taylor come what did I do," he said flashing her that puppy dog face as his blue eyes started to water.

"Troy really it's nothing I'm just not feeling t well."

" you want me to take you home." He asked as he let go of the book and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" yeah. You can just drop me off."

Troy took he hands and they walked out of school together they got into troy's and drove off. The drive was silent and awkward. Something theses two never felt around each other. When they got to Taylor's house they sat there in silence. Not able to take it any longer Taylor started to unbuckle her seat to get to the car as she was about to get out the car troy stopped her.

"Feel better cupcake. Ummmm about I come over after school and we have a movie night like we use to I'll bring the gummy worms. I know how much you like those." Taylor smiled and nodded. Troy leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. After they said their goodbyes Taylor made her way up to her room and let out a loud sigh. Things were getting hard for her being around him was getting more difficult. The more she saw how happy he was with Gabriella was starting to get her. Sharpay told her it was a sigh from god saying that she should tell troy how she felt but Taylor never took Sharpay's theories seriously. Taylor wasn't sure what exactly she was feeling but she was happy that her and troy was going to have this time together.

Hours later Taylor found herself lying in troy's arms on her bed as they watched "where the wild things are." _**(I was watching it.)**_ Taylor found herself feeling the same uncertainty she was feeling earlier . god knows all she wanted to do was tell him how she felt and kiss the soft blue lips. Because the memory she had was starting to fade. But the fright of not knowing how he felt was holding her back. They were best friends but they way they acted at times like this one in particular it felt as if there was something more. As Taylor lied their troy too was lost in his own thought. For the first time in what seemed like months troy too was second guessing his and Taylor's friendship. He soon was hit with the flashback of the night they kissed and the day after were nothing was said between them. As Taylor snuggled closer into troy's embraced he found himself question if he had feelings for Taylor. He looked down and smiled as she looked up at him. He bent down and Taylor felt her heart stop because she thought he was going to kiss her again. She closed her eyes when she felt him kiss her forehead. Troy whispered a quick "I love and tay." But Taylor didn't say it back because she knew when she said it meant something different from what she meant. They continued to watch the movie until sleep took over both of them and they slept in Taylor's bed just like when they were 13.

**Tell me what you think guys…..should keep going. Leave lots of reviews. =)**


End file.
